Artystyczne wyzwanie
by Klaine-Samcedes 91
Summary: AMA zostaje zdominowane przez jednego kontrowersyjnego artyste i jego zespół.Jak to się skończy?Przeczytajcie a dowiecie sie sami.


Artystyczne wyzwanie.

Autor :Trish Lambert.

Rok 2020.

Rozdanie nagród American Music Awards.

Tegoroczne rozdanie nagród AMA zostało zdominowane przez jednego artystę a dokładnie artystkę. Trzeba dodać dość kontrowersyjnego artystę. Mimo swojego młodego wieku dziewczyna zdominowała przemysł muzyczny. Zdobyła wszystkie nagrody magazynów takich jak Bilbord Magazine czy People. Jej płyty i soundtrack do filmów są zawsze na pierwszym miejscu każdej liście przebojów na świecie i zostają tam przez kilka miesięcy nie pozwalając innym artystą i zespołom na ten zaszczyt. Współpracuje praktycznie z każdym artystą na świecie. Jej wiedza i fantazja oraz pasja do muzyki rozwinęła się i spowodowała że jej dochody przekroczyły marzenia wielu osób na świecie a zwłaszcza tych najbogatszych. Mówiąc krótko Katalina Donavan i The Glamily są najbogatszymi ludźmi na ziemi według magazynu Forbes.(wzięli pod uwagę dochody z płyt ,koncertów,należących do niej akcji i nieruchomości).A w tym roku artystka wraz ze swoim zespołem The Glamily ma wystąpić na AMA z krótkim recitalem. Gala rozpoczyna się punkt 20:00 PM. Celebry ci z Beyonce,Pink,Shakirą,Ricky Martinem,Adamem Lambertem i wieloma innymi zajęli już swoje miejsca i czekają na rozpoczęcie się uroczystości,którą w tym roku ma prowadzić światowej sławy para tancerzy,choreografów i muzyków z

zespołu The Glamily: Eryk i Alan Anderson. Wybór prowadzących do tegorocznego rozdania nagród wywołał spore kontrowersje wśród publiczności i celebrytów powód Eryk i Alan są małżeństwem i tańczą razem w zespole The Glamily. Tworzą układy na koncerty,do filmów i show telewizyjnych razem z inną parą Verą i Nina McBride oraz samą Kataliną pary małżeńskie znają Kataliną od kiedy dziewczyna skończyła 15 lat a nawet jeszcze wcześniej. Występują razem,tworzą razem muzykę i choreografie ich pasja do niej jest zaraźliwa. Ale wróćmy do show. Prowadzący wychodzą na scenę trzymając się za ręce ,przedstawiają się oraz zapowiadając pierwszy występ tego wieczoru : Ricky Martin z piosenką „Vida".Później pora na pierwszą kategorię i nominowanych : nagrodę zdobywa oczywiście Katalina Donavan i The Glamily. Następnie przychodzi pora na kolejne kategorie i występy. Pomiędzy nominacjami i odbiorem nagród wystąpili już tacy artyści jak Pink,Katy Perry,Adam Lambert,Katalina Donavan,Beyonce,Miley Cyrus,Selena Gomez ,Justin Bieber ,Avril Lavingne,Glee zespoły Queen ,Aerosmith, U2,One Direction,The Glamily. Jesteśmy już w połowie rozdania nagród,kiedy następuje krótka przerwa w trakcie której dziennikarz ze stacji Fox,która nadaje rozdanie nagród na żywo przeprowadza wywiad z 22 letnią artystką- Kataliną Donavan i jej zespołem The Glamily.

\- Jak się bawicie?- pyta dziennikarz. Zespól razem z dziewczyna siedzą na sofach na backstage.

\- Całkiem nieźle.- odpowiada Tina.

-Rewelacyjnie – odpowiadają chłopaki z zespołu.

\- Już połowa show za nami. Tak dużo się dzieje że nie nadążam. Ile nagród zdobyliście? - pyta dziennikarz.

\- 18 z 20 możliwych jak na razie – odpowiada zadowolony z wyniku menadżer zespołu Daniel McListear.- mieliśmy nadzieje na góra 3 ,4 nagrody ale rzeczywistość nas miło zaskoczyła.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec show możemy zdobyć jeszcze kilka nagród.- odpowiada Katalina.

-Racja. Tworzymy zgraną i silną ekipę. Każdy z nas jest wykształcony w różnych kierunkach muzycznych w tym nasza siła.- dopowiada Carmen.

\- To prawda. Mogłabyś telewidzom przed telewizorami i publiczności w studiu przedstawić zespół?- pyta dziennikarz Katalinę.

\- Oczywiście. Po mojej prawej siedzi Alison – keyboardzistka i jej mąż Rick gra na gitarze elektrycznej. Obok siedzi Mark – perkusista i jego chłopak Mat grający na gitarze basowej. Po mojej lewej siedzi Nathan- wokalista i jego chłopak Set – gitara i DJ. Po drugiej stronie siedzą moi tancerze i chórki :Carmen z Carlosem,Tina z Mike,Vera z Niną,Alan z Erykiem.- odpowiada Katalina w taki sposób jakby mówiła o pogodzie co wywołuje szok na twarzy dziennikarza i chichot ze strony zespołu. Wywiad się kończy pytaniem co zaplanowali na występ. Artystka odpowiada, że to niespodzianka. Małżeństwo prowadzące show wychodzi na scenę i zapowiada następne nominacje i występy. Artyści odpierają swoje nagrody i dziękują swoim rodziną,przyjaciołom i zespołowi za współpracę. Pomiędzy występują artyści ,którzy już zdobyli nagrody lub ci ,którzy mają dużą popularność i rzesze fanów. Show transmitowane jest na żywo przez stacje Fox,ale ona nie ma na nią wyłączności w związku z tym AMA jest również transmitowane na żywo przez inne stacje oraz platformę internetową YouTube. Zbliżamy się już do pumetka show o nazwie AMA a oto jego wyniki: większość nominacji wygrywa Katalina Donavan i The Glamily razem lub osobno oraz osoby powiązane z zespołem. Jest kilka wyjątków wśród wygranych ale jest ich tak mało że można je policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. Katalina i zespół są zaskoczeni wygraną i jednocześnie szczęśliwi :ich ciążka całoroczna i wieloletnia praca oraz współpraca przyniosła swoje żniwa w postaci wygranej. Przed nimi jeszcze recital i mogą iść świętować do swojej posiadłości.

Alan i Eryk mają na twarzy uśmieszki mówiące będzie się działo.

-Zapraszamy na występ światowej sławy gwiazdy muzyki pop i jej zespołu. A oto przed państwem ze swoim recitalem : Katalina Donavan i The .I para schodzi ze sceny żeby dwie minuty później pokazać się na scenie razem zresztą zespółu. Po chwili pojawia się Katalina śpiewając piosenkę „Don"t Rain On My Parade"idąc wzdłuż siedzeń w stronę sceny pod koniec utworu na scenę wchodzi zespól i zajmuje swoje miejsca. Po chwili dziewczyna mówi „Nazywam się Katalina Donavan i razem z moimi przyjaciółmi zapraszamy na występ. Po chwili Alison zaczyna grać razem zresztą zespołu remix z soundtrack Pitch Perfect 2 do którego zespół tworzył muzykę. Katalina i dziewczyny z zespołu wychodzą na scenę i zaczynają śpiewać. Leci piosenka za piosenka. Po chwili Katalina wychodzi na sceną i śpiewa „Flashligh"a za nią na telebimie pojawia się filmik przedstawiający fragmenty z jej życia z rodziną i zespołem. W trakcie refrenu pojawia się reszta zespołu i znajomi ze szkoły i nie tylko ponad 30 osób,którzy tworzą chórek. Ekipa kłania się i schodzą ze sceny. Po chwili zespół zaczyna grać remix z filmu - „Catacombs Dance Off."Na scenie pojawiają się tancerze tańczący breakdance. Reakcje wśród publiczności w studiu są różne natomiast telewidzowie są zachwyceni wreszcie coś nowego. Recital leci dopiero kilka minut a liczba widzów przed telewizorami wzrasta. Na początku nikt nie chciał oglądać relacji uważając że będzie wiało nudą. Tylko fani artystki wiedzieli że będzie się działo i to ostro. Po tym remiksie muzycy zaczęli grać następny - "Cuba".Po kilku sekundach tancerze weszli na scenę i zaczęli tańczyć salsę w takiej kombinacji Alan z Erykiem,Vera z Niną ,Carmen z Carlosem,Tina z Mike,Katalina z Nashem. Wśród publiczności nastąpiło zamieszanie i oburzenie mimo to artyści grali dalej a tancerze robili swoje. Tancerze w tej samej kombinacji tańczyli do kolejnych piosenek. Po krótkiej przerwie w trakcie,której zespół się odświeżył i przebrał. Muzycy zaczęli grać pierwsze nuty do kolejnej piosenki „Adrenalina".Na scenę zaczęli wchodzić Set z Nathanem i Katalina. Kiedy trio zaczęło śpiewać i tańczyć,publiczność w studiu była skonsternowana powód Katalina w swoim stylu flirtowała z obojgiem mężczyzn. Trio tańczyło razem choreografia była dosyć trudna zwłaszcza ze zazwyczaj ma się jednego partnera nie dwóch ale udało się i to całkiem nieźle. Na koniec cała trójka się pocałowała co wywołało falę oburzenia,zwłaszcza że choreografia było mocno erotyczna. Na koniec artyści wykonali dwie piosenki „Rumors"( w tle leciał filmik,przedstawiający że zespól ma w nosie plotki na ich temat i robią swoje) oraz „These Boys"(tu też w tle leciał filmik).Oba filmy przedstawiały dzień z życia zespoł sam koniec zespółu wykonał „From Zero To Hero".Tancerze tańczyli choreografie w parach tak jak są w związkach co wywołało (hi hi) szok. I na tym skończył się recital i rozdanie naród American Music Awards oraz transmisje. Następnego dnia ukazał się artykuł potępiający występ artystki i zespołu. Natomiast stacje zaliczyły rekordową oglądalność i zdobyły nowych reklamodawców. A nasz zespół zaszył się w posiadłości na Wyspach Brytyjskich. Popijając margerite śmiali się z artykułu i kiwali z politowaniem głowami. Wrzawa ucichnie po kilku miesiącach lub nawet wcześniej jeśli dziennikarze wywęszą kolejną zdradę małżeńską lub inny skandal. To tego czasu zespól stworzy kolejna płytę lub soundtrack do filmu. Phi pieniądze za występ wpłynęły przed więc nikt im ich nie odbierze.(Umowa była nie do ruszenia).Dla nich to była kolejna udana impreza i jeszcze im za to zapłacono. Ha.

Enjoy.

Przypis:

Tytuły piosenek podane w cudzysłowie nie należą do mnie tylko do danego wykonawcy.


End file.
